Star Wars:A New Beginning
by Ultimate-Vengence
Summary: Three People Choose Who Will Win Dark Side Or Light Side


Star Wars:A New Begging Three children were born to Osilis and Junemei on the planet of Korribon where the Sith flocked. Osilis was once a jedi knight but fell to the dark side. Even though Osilis was a dark jedi, he still fell in love with a jedi knight named. Junemei. Junemei loved Oislis and they decided to be married.

Junemei had a hard time fitting into the Sith's point of views. She taught her children good and never spoke of it to Osilis.

Clen was born first. He was very powerful, he was a sharp looking boy, and he always seemed to know what to do next.

Kannon was second born. He was Clen's twin. Kannon wasfull of darkness and power. Kannon was always silent and only spoke when he absolutely had to.Kannon was a good leader and enjoyed spending time with his dark lord father.

Sunaries was third born. She was not your typical baby doll girl. Sunaries had wisdom, intelligence, beauty, and strength. Although not much power did not appear evident at the time, she still proved herself am amazing young girl. Sunaries spent time with her mother and quoted the Sith code to her father when she was only three.

There was a terrible disaster going on, on Korribon. Osilis sent his children away and twelve years later, he still wonders where they went.

12 years later

"Sunaries, you need to stop studying, go out side or something", Sunaries Uncle Zeltheus said shooing her out off of her desk. 'Well , uh , alright, I'll go for a walk, I'll be back in.." Sunaries was about to say when she would be back when her Uncle Zeltheus intrerrupted her. "Be back in forty minutes, no fifty minutes, you need to get a lot of fresh air", Uncle Zeltheus said nervously. Sunaries knew something was going on. "Okay fifty minutes, see ya", Sunaries said after she left theroom."I woner what he' s up to,Sunaries said to herself outside Sunaries looked at the tree's and sighed.She gazed at the royal blue sky relaxing herself but still thinking of her history test.Sunaries sat by a pond by ducks quacking and the sound of crickets chirping.Sunaries was so relaxed that she fell asleep.She woke up,she had to be home in three minutes!Sunaries ran back home "I'm home,sorry that I was late", Sunaries said pushing the front door open.(Everything was quiet and still) the lights were off in the house "Uncle Zeltheus, Where are you?" Sunaries Asked Loudly (Everything was quiet) "Surprise!" Uncle Zeltheus and all of her friends shouted.Sunaries was startled but began to laugh. "what is today?" Sunaries asked "Its your birthday,how did you not know that? Uncle Zeltheus asked "um , it must have slipped my mind," Sunaries shrugged with a grin on her face," "you truly are the most unique girl I have ever met!" Uncle Zeltheus Laughed sister said "I guess so" Sunaries laughed "I cant belive your sixteen, they grow so fast, Uncle Zeltheus said patting Sunaries Shoulder.(After the birthday party,there was a knok at the door) (knok,Knok) Uncle Zeltheus looked through the peep hole of the door.No one was there.Uncle Zeltheus opend the door ."Hello whos there? He asked "down here!" Uncle Zeltheus looked down ,"oh,hellop,how can I help you? He asked "My name Is Master Vrook, I am here to see Miss Sunaries."oh come on in,"Sunaries! Someone is here to see you, Uncle Zeltheus yelled "coming,Sunaries replied in a polite tone.Sunaries came down from the stairs "why,hello,you must be miss Sunaries,I am master Vrook from the jedi order" Master Vrook Said "oh,what brings you here master Vrook? Sunaries asked politely."I wish to enroll you in the jedi academy,you are a top student, you have a great future ahead of you", Master Vrook Said."Wow that would be great,but,I don't want to leave my uncle alone and I don't even have force powers" Sunaries Said "your Uncle will be fine,you have to go your separate way to live your life.You do have force within you it is untamed like a wild horse, that's why you must learn how to control it at the jedi academy" Master Vrook Said "…Okay,I will go with you Master Vrook, when will I be leaving? Sunaries Asked. "tomorrow morning" Master Vrook Said. "Okay Thank you", Sunaries said.

(Morning)

Early in the morning,Sunaries cried under her favorite tree by the pond, she didn't want to leave her home "how will I live without my home? Sunaries asked herself."You must be strong and unmovable", Master Vrook said in her mind, "What in the.." Sunaries was Shocked.Master Vrook And Sunaries talked about the force and how they could talk to each other in their minds. Finally Sunaries arrived at the Jedi academy. Master Vrook told her about the academy and showed her around.Sunaries went into her room.It felt empty and uncomfortable."This Sucks", Sunaries said out loud."Not really you just have to get used to it a girl said next door "who are you?" Sunaries asked "Im Manaries,This is my final year", Moonaries said "My name is Sunaries this is my first year " Sunaries Smiled."that's weird,our names are some what similar," Moonaries said .Moonaries walked into Sunaries room. Moonaries had white hair,blue eyes,and a Jedi robe on. Sunaries had brown fiery hair,sage green eyes,pink lips,and rosy cheeks .They were both beautiful but tottaly different.(Moonaries and Sunaries became close friends that year)after 3 years of jedi training,Sunaries force powers grew stronger,she was extrmly powerful, more powerful than any Jedi that had attended jedi academy.She trained to be a solider and to balance herself."In all my years,Ive never seen a more powerful jedi,it is intresting how quickly you learned , but you are a key to the force,that is a great advantage", Master Vrook said graduating Sunaries from the jedi academy.The ket to the force," Sunaries wonderd what Master Vrook Meant. Sunaries I need you to go on some missions for me,I'm sure youll do fine its just practice before you do real missions," Master Vrook Said

(1 year later)

Sunaries was great at accomplishing difficult missions and did over 700 that year.

(the Sith)

The sith were attacking the republic.The sith's numberd the republic 20 to 2.Master Vrook called Sunaries into his office."Sunaries,I need your help,you must go on a mission, I will be sending a group with you, they are very skilled, you need to weaken the sith's advantages,Ill discuss this more when your group is present," Master Vrook said calmly.Sunaries was not afraid of anything set before her, she was a true solider,She wouldint let Master Vrook down.Sunaries freshend up.She was nervous of meeting her group, she wanted to be the best leader she could be.Sunaries sat at the dining table which was thirty-three feet long!a few minutes later four young men walked in.Sunaries stood. She went to greet them. Master Vrook Introduced Sunaries to the young men."This is Zethulot(a great republic soilder), This is Rosh(he's very powerful jedi knight) this is Kain(um,he's a republic soilder(whisper)hes not very bright)and this is Carth Onasi,he's a great republic cammander,he was in many battle's Master Vrook Replied She had extreme eye contact with Carth.Master Vrook led them to the dining table."This is a great importance," Master Vrook Said. "I have confidence that you will all complete the mission I have set before you". "Um,Master Vrook,You didn't tell us the girl's name," Rosh said."oh,sorry,her name is"…Master Vrook was about to say when sunaries replied,my name is Sunaries,I will be your leader in the mission," Sunaries said.Oh,what a nice name, and what a nice face rosh said obnoxitiously Sunaries glared at him, "I do not wish to be made the cute girl who you can flirt with, I am your leader not your girlfriend," Sunaries replied sternly. Rosh was scoled by Sunaries Words.Carth wanted to laugh but was afraid what Sunaries might say.Carth started laughing."how is this amusing Carth Onasi?" Sunaries asked "Its just that,you are the most elligable young woman to be our leader, I have faith in you, I just hope that Rosh wont get in the way Carth Replied "Okay, calm yourselves, lets just enjoy our dinner," Master Vrook Said. In walks a tall young man with a black robe on.Master Vrook stands,This is Clen,he will be joining your group.Clen is a skilled Repairer, Security Man,Computer Geek, and a great jedi," Master Vrook Said in one breath."Computer Geek?" Clen said Offensivly."I already used skilled and great and plus,you are a geek," Master Vrook said.


End file.
